Spider-Man: into the Spider-verse
by Niceguy42
Summary: Meh, I'm sorry, but I'm too lazy to write a description, the title says it all anyways
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Argh!" A burglar was smashed against the wall as another one rushed up to the attacker, but black tentacles whipped him away.

"Now now, nobody ever said tag-teaming was allowed" the attacker was Spider-Man, and he was having a pretty good day all things considered, he aced a test today, took Gwen out on a successful date, it was the weekend, and he was beating up some thugs, he grabbed another man by the shoulders.

"Who wants to play catch?" Spider-Man tosses the man at the other burglars as they were sent flying back, he then noticed a big man behind him with a large crowbar, luckily his Spider-Sense helped him dodge the blow as he ducked and kicked the man in the shin, he then used his symbiote to grab him and slam him into the wall.

"Now stay down, fella, I'm not asking" Spider-Man then turned his attention to the others, who had managed to get up after the whole "catch" incident, Spider-Man leaped out of the way as they all tried to hit him.

"Hey, this doesn't seem very fair, 4 against 1, let's even the odds" he webbed up one of them and punched him in the face as he kicked another in the knee, causing him to stumble, while holding on the webbed burglar, he kicked another one in the stomach, he used his free hand to whack the final man in the back of the head, as he fell, he head-butted the webbed man away as he fell to the ground, he wiped his hands.

"Nice work, Fred" Spider-Man said to the Symbiote.

_"For the last time, my name isn't Fred!" _The Symbiote retorted, then Spider-Man's Spidey-sense started blaring, he looked behind him, and he saw a portal opening, and a man in some sort of coat walked through.

"What are you? A magician?" Spider-Man asked as he grinned.

"At last, I've feasted in countless people before you, and now, I can enjoy a nice, easy meal" the man showed his teeth, and Spider-Man backed away.

"Hey, are those vampire teeth? Please tell me your playing some sort of prank, it's just a prank, right?" Spider-Man asked as the man rushed at him, but his Symbiote grabbed him and they tossed him around the alley way, as he was thrown the opposite way, the man levitated and started flying towards him.

"New strategy: run" he leaped up onto the roof and made a break for, leaping over other obstacles and such, websling from building to building, all the while, his Symbiote was trying to keep the man a fair distance from him, as he landed on the roof of a building, he webbed the man in the face, but he ripped it off with ease.

"Well, that's just lovely" Spider-Man sighed as the man rammed into him, dragging across the roof, he manuevered the man's head into the concrete as he tried to bite his neck, thankfully, Spider-Man kicked him off and elbowed him in the back.

"You made a mistake, buster, just because I'm young doesn't mean I'm defenseless" Spider-Man told him as he leaped upright and sucker punched the man, causing him to fall off the roof, Spider-Man looked over, only to be startled back as the man flew up and grabbed him, he threw him onto another roof and landed, prepared to strike, when he sent through a yellow portal, he was confused, but eventually screaming in outrage as he was sucked through and the portal closed.

"Up you get" another man holding a yellow orb helped him up.

"Thanks, I'd be one big Spider breakfast if you hadn't showed up, who are you? What is that?" Spider-Man asked as he pointed at the orb.

"This is the Reality Nexus, an orb that has the ability to travel through different dimensions, your Elijah Winn, the Spider-Man of Earth #1813, and I'm Peter Parker, The Spider-Man of Earth #232, that man was an inheritor, they are vampires that feast on the blood of superheroes with animal based powers, all of the different Spider-Man of the multiverse have come together to fight the Inheritors, and your a new candidate, considering you got your powers recently and all that" Peter explained as Elijah's mask flowed off.

"Wait, So your saying that there's more than one Spider-Man?" Elijah asked with intrigue as Peter nodded, he then used the Reality Nexus to open another portal.

"Go on, let's meet the others" and he stepped through, Elijah was a little skeptical about all this, a multiverse, he knew other universes existed, considering his unpredictable time in the Skylands, but he didn't know there was a Spider-Verse of sorts, but he stepped through anyways and the portal closed behind him, as he stepped through, what he saw baffled him, there were countless versions of Spider-Man all standing around talking to one another, there was a Knight, a pirate, he was surrounded by people just like him, he followed the Peter who guided him through the portal, and he took him to the center, and there he was, Elijah recognized him, his costume resembling the Spider-Man who died in his world.

"This, is the main Spider-Man, Peter Parker of Earth #616, be careful around him" #232 Peter whispered to him.

"Why?" Elijah asked, and all he got as a response was, "he's not very comfortable around Symbiotes" and he walked off.

Elijah was left to his own devices as he stepped up to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Elijah Winn, The Spider-Man of Earth #1813, I think" Elijah murmured the last part.

"Welcome to the team, it's good to have you" #616 Peter replied as he walked off, but Elijah followed.

"Excuse me, Peter, but can you explain what's going on? If there are so many of us, why can't we just fight the inheritors?" Elijah's question made him stop.

"Unfortunately, it's not that simple..." and he began to explain everything that had happened before.

"We've been forced to hide, because the Inheritors are limitless, the only way to truly kill them, is to kill the leader, Morlun, but we don't where he might be" #616 Peter explained, "plus, with how quickly the Inheritors are killing us Spider-Men, we need to find a new plan to bring them down" he finished as Elijah processed all this.

"This sounds a whole lot bigger" Elijah replied as #616 Peter agreed.

"Come on, I'll take you to meet the others" and they walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The air blew crisply as a man stood out on a balcony, he eventually smelled a familiar scent, that meant only one thing, it was time to begin the hunt, as he walked back inside, he saw more Inheritors waiting for him.

"Morlun, we're ready, but the Spiders have a new member among there ranks" one of the Inheritors said.

"Well, then why isn't he dead? If he's new, he should've been killed before he reached the others" Morlun replied.

"Well, that's the thing...he had help, from another Spider-Man" the Inheritor responded.

"Yes, I can sense it, the Reality Nexus has awakened, prepare our forces, we shall find the Spider-Totem, and we won't be so merciful when we find him" Morlun told the Inheritor as he nodded, and prepared their troops, Morlun stood back, and watched, he would enjoy draining every last Spider-Man he could find...

Elijah looked around in surprise as he was shown around the little "base" of all the Spider-Men by the "Ultimate" Spider-Man, his name was Miles Morales.

"That's all there really is to show" Miles told him as Elijah folded his arms.

"This place is ridiculously intuitive, I mean, seriously, wow" Elijah replied as Miles nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it does it's job and keeps up hidden" he told him as Elijah looked around, then at Miles.

"So...how'd you get this jarring responsibility of being a superhero?" Elijah asked.

"Well, my world had a Peter Parker as well, but unfortunately, he died facing down the Green Goblin after taking a bullet for Captain America, one of the spiders from Oscorp, which was the company responsible for the spider that gave him his powers, snuck into a bag from which my uncle was using during a robbery, and this happened 11 months prior to Peter's death, and I got bit, what about you?" Miles explained as he asked Elijah.

"Well, my Peter had been Spider-Man for 9 years, had to save New York from a bomb that would've decimated the city if he hadn't stopped it, but the Green Goblin made it almost impossible, however, he prevailed successfully, but at the cost of his own life, like you, I was bitten by a spider at Oscorp" Elijah explained as he looked around.

"It's kinda nice to know how your not the only one with a responsibility like this" he continued.

"Yeah, that's how I felt when I first discovered this multiverse of sorts" Miles replied as he walked up besides him.

"Hey, if we make it through this...friends?" Miles held out his hand as Elijah shook it.

"Sure thing" he responded, then they felt a huge tremor ringing throughout the base.

"What's happening?" Elijah asked in confusion.

"They're here" was all Miles said as he put his mask on, and Elijah let his mask flow up his face as he followed him.

"Wait up!" Elijah called out as he and Miles turned the corner to see the Inheritors were fighting with the other Spider-Men.

"We've got to help them!" Miles told him as Elijah nodded, he instinctively reached for his back, but then realized he didn't have a staff.

_"I've got to stop doing that" _Elijah scolded himself, he then grabbed a nearby metal pipe and charged into the fray, immediately hitting an Inheritor in the face, he watched as he went flying across the air.

"Nice" Elijah smirked as he elbowed an Inheritor in the face.

"We have to push them back" Elijah heard a random Spider-Man announce, Elijah kicked an Inheritor away as he threw the pipe in his hand at another one.

"Kowalski, analysis" Elijah said to his Symbiote.

_"My name is not Kowalski, either" _the Symbiote replied as it grabbed several Inheritors with it's tendrils, and slammed them across the ground, he punched another one in the jaw as he kicked him in the stomach, and sent him flying.

"Wooh! Bullseye!" Elijah cheered as he backflipped over another Inheritor and head butted him onto the ground, then he noticed that the Inheritors were retreating.

_"Odd, I was told they had the advantage" _Elijah's mask flowed off as he walked to the other Spider-Men.

"Is everyone alright?" Elijah asked.

"No...not everyone, Peter's gone" Miles replied.

"Wait...which Peter? There's like 200 of them" Elijah asked.

"Peter Parker...of Earth 616" another Peter walked up to him.

_"Oh no" _Elijah grew fearful, the main Peter was captured, this wasn't good.

"Well, we need to rescue him, don't we?" Elijah asked.

"There's no point, the Inheritors outnumber us 1000 to 1" Peter of Earth #232 said.

"Well, I refuse to give up, I'm going to get him back and you can't stop me" Elijah walked over to the Reality Nexus's resting spot, and opened a portal.

"Hey! What do you think your doing!?" One of the Spideys asked.

"We can't just give up, what if this Peter is the most vital Spider-Man, we shouldn't leave him to die!" Elijah retorted as he was prepared to entered the yellow portal, and then looked back.

"Is anyone with me?" Elijah asked, then Miles stepped forward, along with who seemed to be a Spider-Woman of sorts.

"This is Gwen Stacy, aka, Spider-Woman...we'll help you" Miles explained.

"Huh, well, it's a start" Elijah replied, and then Peter of Earth #232 walked up.

"Count me in" as they all entered, to the unknown world.

**Yeah, sorry if that was rushed, by the way, this story is going to be pretty short, like, 5 chapters max, because I want to finish this and move onto other things, and I'm also gonna finish the story in a short time span, like the Spider-Verse comic, anyways, peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, now, this is probably not what you expected, but I'm discontinuing this story, truth be told, I'm not as inspired to write this as I thought I was, and I guess I was tired of writing about Spider-Man, I mean, I had just written his third story not long ago, so writing a fourth one directly after that seems kinda forced on me, but this story will not go without an ending, so essentially: Elijah and the others rescue Peter of Earth #616, beat Morlun, and then the Peter of Earth #232 gives Elijah the Reality Nexus to guard, so there, besides, the Reality Nexus will be an important object in the Ultimate Crossover, I'm sorry, but I was a little tired of writing yet another Spider-Man story, I hope you understand, in the meantime, keep an eye out for Skylanders-Dark Domain, once more, I apologize, and I hope I didn't trigger anyone, anyways, peace.


End file.
